


early mornings and late nights

by the_bi_carra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Identity Reveal, chill sabine, master fu wants to slap them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bi_carra/pseuds/the_bi_carra
Summary: Everyone knows that one of two people are always late to class. There is no need to call them by name but we are, Adrien and Marinette. Of course some days they are on time or even early.On one of those rare occasions, Marinette was wearing some Chat influenced clothes she made.





	early mornings and late nights

Marinette wakes before her alarm goes off. Her first thought is that it was a response that she is in danger and woke herself up, that is until she realizes she feels well rested. Smiling a little more than normal, she takes her time getting ready. With the extra time, she decides to change up her outfit a little. A few days ago she finished a Chat noir themed outfit and has the brilliant idea to wear it.

Her parents are more than a little surprised that she’s already ready and energized by the time breakfast rolls around. She thinks it will be funny to leave a little early to get there before Alya, knowing how proud she’ll be that her friend is actually awake and functioning.

Tikki stays sleeping and freaks when she looks at the clock on Marinette's phone before realizing she’s in her purse. Marinette feels the slight freak out in her purse and smiles a little.

A few feet from the school Alya and Nino round a corner. They see Marinette awkwardly thank someone for liking her outfit. Alya is surprised to see Marinette at school this early considering she never is. Nino thinks it’s cool she’s trying, and thinks her outfit is super freaking cool.

They get to Marinette and Alya smiles and hugs her, “Girl look at you, early AND looking hot as fuck!”

“You look super cool dude, and since you’re early Adrien might be too. It could be some weird soulmate thing.” Alya and Nino laugh when Marinette starts stuttering.

 

Adrien wakes up on his first alarm for once and decides to travel to school as Chat to maybe get there early. What he doesn’t expect is to see one of his best friends, and developing crush, wearing a certain outfit. Marinette has her hair in a bun and is wearing a black skirt with green accents with a green shirt and silver jewelry. He stops, almost falling, and stares at her for a second. Being the boy he is, he uses his baton camera to zoom in on her to get a better look.

One thing he doesn’t expect is for her to be wearing a silver bracelet with ‘Purincess’ engraved on it and a baton charm. His heart skips a beat slightly and he gets an idea. Using his baton, be volts off the roof towards his friends.

 

As soon as he lands behind Alya and Nino, Marinette gets an ‘oh shit’ look on her face. She quickly covers it up with a smile, “Chat Noir! What are you doing here?”

Alya immediately takes out her phone to record and Nino watches. Chat walks over with a slight pout, “Why so formal, Purrincess? You look really cute today, trying out a new look are we?”

“Oh well, you see. I woke up early and thought, _why not wear the Chat outfit I made_.”

Chats eyes widen, “You made this?” he gets a nod in return, “I know you’re excellent at designing I just didn’t know how often you actually made clothes.”

Marinette fiddles with the bracelet, looking away, “I make a lot, I just don’t get many chances to wear much of them. Most of my closet is full of kind of fancy clothes I don’t have occasions for.”

A wide smirk appears on the hero’s face, “Maybe I should try and woo you away from that boy who never notices you. Take you on dates, hang out, and try my hardest not to lose you.”

Marinette's eyes widen before she starts smiling, she definitely didn’t expect this when she woke up this morning. Her mind and heart speak their true feelings, “Actually, I would love that.”

 

* * *

 

Looking back on it, she doesn’t know why the fuck she said that; she can't date a superhero, her parents will freak. After school, Chat is waiting outside of the school for her. He smiles when he sees her. Marinette recognizes the look on his face as the way he looks at Ladybug; like she’s the only thing in the world.

He holds out a rose to her and smiles, “So, how fancy of clothes do you have?”

She takes the rose, smelling it and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Little does she know it makes Chat’s heart squeeze, “I don’t know, it depends on where we’re going.”

He starts walking her towards the bakery, “Well that’s a surprise, all I can say is dinner plus something else.”

Being a gentleman, he opens the door to the bakery for her. She steps through the door before looking back to him, “I think I have a good dress, but are you going to be wearing that?” she points at his outfit with a sassy motion.

He looks himself up and down, “This old thing? No, but weird question, do you have camembert? It’s cheese.”

She gives him a weird look _so Plagg eats… cheese._ “Um, no. I think we have cheese danishes though.”

Sabine walks through the door that comes from upstairs, “Hi, welco- oh! Sweetheart, why is Chat Noir here?”

Before Marinette can talk, Chat walks up to her mother, “Hello, Mrs. Cheng. I’m here to take your daughter on a date.”

Sabine looks from Chat to her daughter, back to the superhero, “Oh, okay.”

Marinette gapes at her mom and Chat, “Wh- You aren’t even slightly concerned about me dating a superhero?”

Sabine shrugs, “Your father and I already knew about your friendship. You guys are up in her room talking, quite loudly, at least once a week.”

Marinette shakes her head, “I’ll be down in a little bit.” She leaves up the steps to go to her room.

Chat realizes he never got the danish. He smiles at Sabine, “I have a strange question, do you have cheese?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi how are we?  
> good? good  
> not to self-promo or anything but:  
> add me on twitter- @carra_is_crying  
> or tumblr- @thebicarra


End file.
